1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power driven cleaners, and more specifically, to a power drive cleaner having a geared transmission and clutching arrangement for driving the wheels of the power driven cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power driven cleaners is old and well known including clutched gear trains to alternately drive the power drive cleaner in fore and aft directions. These arrangements, however, heretofore have not utilized a direct gear drive to the wheels to provide another convenient, stepped reduction for the cleaner motor nor have they utilized a clutched output shaft in a power train utilizing a lay shaft arrangement. Additionally, no provision has been made for the positive cooling of the clutching structure to enhance its service life.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a transmission with direct gear drive to the wheels of the cleaner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cleaner transmission having a lay shaft with clutching on the output shaft of the transmission.
It is still further object of the invention to provide an input, output and lay shaft gearing arrangement with clutching on the output shaft and direct gear drive to the cleaner wheels.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide cooling for the clutching arrangement of a power drive cleaner.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved, compact power train structure for a power drive cleaner.